This invention relates to rings, and more particularly to a ring sizer which can fit within the inner circumference of the band portion of a ring and permits self adjustment of the ring to the wearer's finger.
Although in many situations, a ring is specifically sized for the wearer's finger, in many situations, the ring size must be adjusted in order to fit the wearer. For some adjustments, the ring will actually be cut and resized to the correct finger size. However, in most situations, a ring guard or sizer is placed on the ring in order to provide the necessary adjustment to accommodate the wearer's finger. Most ring guards, however, are of a fixed dimension and accordingly will be set for a particular finger size. However, this may not always comfortably fit the particular size of the finger.
Accordingly, there has been provided various adjustable ring guards which can be inserted into a ring to provide self adjustment for the wearer's finger. One such adjustable ring guard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,718. In that device, a saddle-like insert is fitted into the ring and is upwardly biased, but is retained in place by means of notches or similar alterations which are formed directly into the ring. While this device does provide self-adjustment, alteration of the ring is required by carving notches or other modifications therein in order to accommodate the ring sizer.
Other devices available for self-adjustment of the ring size are described, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,745,265 and 2,745,266, as well as 2,778,207. However, in all of these devices, there is provided an insert which fits within a specially designed recess provided beneath the gem setting and requires special configuration of the ring in order to accommodate the insert. These devices are therefore limited to only certain types of rings having the special recess and appropriate configuration.
There is accordingly still needed a ring sizer which can suitably fit into a standard ring without having a specially designed configuration therein, and without requiring modification of the ring itself. The ring sizer should be of the type to permit self adjusting to the finger size of the wearer and should be easily inserted, as well as removed from the ring.